The Greatest Love Triangle of All Time
by lost4ever91
Summary: Who needs Scott Luke and Laura when you've got A Brick wall Durant and Sam. KM said she could have chemistry with a brick wall and who doesn't see the attraction between John and Sam? NOTE The dark man is Durant, I made a mistake. Please R&R!
1. The start of a supercouple

It had been two weeks since her breakup with Jason; this had been the longest time Sam had been without a man to mooch off of. She walked towards Kelly's hoping she wouldn't see anyone she knew there, yeah right! "Sam!" Damn someone had seen her "yes?" She turned around and saw Courtney standing there. "Ha now you know how it feels to get dumped by the hottest guy in town! And you've already been with Sonny and Jax so there's no other rich person for you to sleep with and mooch off of!" "What about Nik?" Sam asked "well, um, no he's with me! And I'm proud I'm a home wrecker! I don't care what other people think about me, I'm strong, beautiful, smart, and have been married 3 times! And ruined one marriage! I'm so proud of myself! I think I'm going to cheat on Nik with Lucky, I like comparing notes between brothers! hehehe" she giggled and ran off. "Um, ok?" Sam said as she walked into Kelly's. "Hey Mike! What's up?" Sam asked "Oh, um, I, I'm not suppose to talk to people who aren't somehow connected to Sonny and or his family, you have to order something or leave" he said "but Mike, can't I just talk about my breakup?" "No! Talking about themselves belongs to Emily" "oh my God" Sam put two fingers in her glass of water and streamed them down her cheeks under her eyes "I'm crying! See! Look, I can cry!" She ran off. 

She "sobbed" as she ran down the alleyway. She put her back against the brick wall, this brick wall is the only one that will listen to me she thought to herself but I can't be with it because it has no money. Darn! She thought about why Jason had broken up with her, she never should've tried to take off Jason's shoe while they were making love, she knew he liked to have sex fully clothed! Just then someone walked down the street "Sonny?" Said the dark figure. "No it's Sam" "Well Sam have you seen Sonny? I have to take him into questioning to fill up 45 minutes of the show." "No, Jason broke up with me!" "That's nice, the only other person to mooch off of is me!" he laughed "like that'll ever happen!" he walked away. Hmmm Sam thought to herself, she knew just what to do, because you know, she knows everything!

That night Durant went into Jake's. "Hit me with a Samuel, I didn't catch Sonny today" "Never would've guessed" said Coleman. Sam walked in; she looked at Coleman, nah too poor. She sat next to Durant "what's up?" Sam asked "oh you" he said "listen if you're here to tell me to stay away from Sonny and or Jason I've already heard it every time I'm on screen" "no I'm actually here to have a couple of drinks with you, I have no connections to P.C. anymore and you keep saying the same things over and over again, both of us will probably be written off or become" she shuddered and looked around "Neds" they shuddered again, it was rare you ever saw Ned, only when all the Quatermaines were on, which was rare also. They both continued to drink the night away, Sam thought about moving to a different town, hmm maybe Llanview, the cop there is kind of cute, and the jolie/jovan triangle can become a, a, a square? Durant got up, "well I think it's time I head out of here, it's already one o'clock at night, I spent the whole night here". "Well then I guess I better be heading off too" Sam could never resist following men around, that's what she did with Jason, oh Jason how much she missed taking his money and saying she couldn't live without him, she sighed. "So, um" Durant started to slowly walk to the door, tripping over his own two feet "you wanna get outta here?" he said to her. Ah ha my plan had worked, Sam thought to herself, get Durant as drunk as a Jennifer Bransfo-I mean horse, hop into bed with him, and then take his money. "Let's go back to your place" she said "uh ok, I want to drive, shotgun!" Durant yelled out damn he was a stupid drunk, this will be easier then I thought.

Durant fumbled to get his keys and put them in the door, Sam grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, it moved around slightly and made a watery sound, kind of like when you move around on a waterbed. "You, you have big, SHOES! And you know what big shoes mean!" Durant said drunkenly "big TOES!" he laughed hysterically. This wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

To Be Continued

Next Time: Will Sam be able to get Durant in bed? And if she does what will this mean for the couple everyone's been waiting for?


	2. DurSam lovin'

Durant finally got the door to his apartment open and Sam pushed him through the doorway. "whoa, whoa" Durant pulled back "we can't do this now." He went into the other room, _damn!_ Sam thought to herself _what the hell is he doing?_ She heard him moving things around in the next room. Durant jumped out of the room in a silk bathrobe "hello sexy!" he said "do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight!" he strutted towards her. Something moved in Sam's stomach and she wasn't sick, it was love at first sight! She lunged towards Durant "take me now!" she screamed. She hadn't known what had hit her, now all she could think about was how much she wanted Durant, there was just something about him and his baldness that made him strangely attractive. She kissed his lips, as he ran his soft experienced hands down her back. "Oh Durant I can't believe we almost never got together!" she screamed "I want you so much!" She lifted her head up in ecstasy as she lifter his shirt off of him. Sam ran her hands down his white chest hair, she had never seen anything so wonderful, she was always with the younger crowd and had not known what she was missing. "Oh Sam, yes, yes!" Durant screamed louder and louder, Sam stuck out her tongue and licked up and down Durant's beautiful chest licking each and everyone of his chest hairs. She ran her tongue back up across his chest to his lips and started to kiss him again. She felt his nose hairs rub against her nose, it felt like heaven. Durant started to unzip his pants and then take them off. Sam moaned "oh Durant just do me right now!" She ran her hands across his glistening smooth head. Durant slipped into Sam and did what he does best.

The next morning Sam woke up in Durant's arms, she had just spent the night in heaven. But now it was time to check out. "What the hell happened last night!" Durant yelled "oh, did we, no! We couldn't have! We wouldn't have!" "But we did" Sam smiled. "Get off of me!" Durant pushed Sam off the bed, but don't worry the impact of the fall was cushioned by her "non-implants". "What? I thought, I thought we had something!" Sam screamed "We had nothing! Sleeping with you was a mistake!" Words Sam has never once heard in her life, and because of this she ran to his sink, turned on the water, and poured it all over her face. "Oh my God I'm crying! I'm so upset, I'm crying!" she ran out. Durant sighed, he secretly had enjoyed last night, very much actually, wow, he couldn't get it out of his head, it was so darn wonderful, oh my God! Anyway, Durant hopped out of bed after he figured out what a mistake he had just made.

Sam ran down the alley way by Kelly's. She stopped in front of the brick wall "hey brick wall, what's up? That's nice! Durant just threw me out like some" she looked towards the camera "people do with talented actors! I don't know what to do Brick, can I call you Brick? What am I going to do!" She leaned against Brick and started to cry. "Sam?" Durant walked into the alley way "Sam, I'm sorry!" he went over to her "I realized what a big mistake I made throwing you out like some" he looked at the camera "people do with talented actors! Please forgive me! I never realized it but I love you Sam! I love you!" "Oh Durant I love you too!" She ran over to him but got hit in the face by her "non-implants". "oh, o, are you ok Sam?" "yeah I'm fine, it happens a lot" she rubbed her forehead, then ran to Durant and kissed him. It started to rain. "Wow, we're kissing in the rain!" Durant said "wow, I've never seen this happen to ANYONE before!" Sam looked at the camera. "Come on let's go back to my apartment" Durant said "should we take a car?" Sam asked "no that's only when someone gets in a car accident" Durant replied. They went back to his apartment and made love again. Afterwards they went to Kelly's. "Oh Nik, we kept meeting each other at the same place! I never would've guessed you would've been there like you have all the other times! It's fate we should be together!" Courtney told Nik as she kissed him "oh I know! We're the best!" Nik yelled. "Wow could those two be any more pimped?" Sam asked Durant "hello?" she looked at him. "Oh sorry I was looking at your boobs" Durant said "well you certainly have a way with words" Sam said. They leaned over and kissed each other. All was perfect, but we all know perfection cannot last forever!

**To Be Continued!  
**Something or someone comes between Durant and Sam! Who is it?


End file.
